Last Call
by Ms.Alessandra
Summary: loved Ricky, she put up with all his crap, but will it be the last time she does?


**Last Call**

_A/N: This is my third Ricky/Tiffany music one-shot. Hope you guys like it. This is in Tiffany's point of view. Please read and review J I'd love to hear what you guys think. I know there isn't a lot of Ricky or Jack on FF but I hope I can change that =) Now on with the one-shot and enjoy!_

_Summary: Tiffany loved Ricky, she put up with all his crap, but will it be the last time she does?_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE; She's All That, the Corkbar, and the lyrics of Last Call. I only own my characters.**

* * *

"Hey Nicole, come in it's so nice to see you. We hadn't seen each other in a while," I said as I opened the front door of my house.

"It's so nice to see you too Tiffany. I can't wait to catch up," She said as we walked to the living room.

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked.

"Why don't we watch a movie tonight?" My 16 year old sister asked me.

"Okay whatever you want to watch is fine, we can watch something that I have or, buy something from the TV. I haven't seen a movie in a long time," said.

"What about She's All That?" Nicole asked.

"Okay Nicky let me go get it," I said as I left to my library.

I heard my phone ringing, "Tiffy, your phone is ringing."

_**I recognized your number, it's burned into my brain, Felt my heart beating faster,  
Every time it rang.**_

"Thanks for telling me I'll get it," I said as I got the movie.

"Found it Nick, why don't you start the movie I'll be right back," I said as I gave the movie to my sister and grabbed my phone of the table.

_I recognized the number it was Ricky. What would he want? What if he needs help? Or if he's drunk and needs me to pick him up? Forget it I'm not answering the call I always pick him up when he's drunk and I'm tired of it ……whoever's with him should take him home not me. Why do I feel like something bad is happening to him? No I can't forget what happened last time I went looking for him alone._

_  
__**Some things never change, that's why I didn't answer.**_

(Flashback)

"_Tiff----any I need you to come right now! Are you listening to me??" Ricky screamed at me._

_I had just woken up and was still sleepy. "Ricky what's wrong? We're you?" _

"_Juss just come rigggght now ok," He tried to say._

_I started getting ready and asked," Where are you?"_

"_The clubbbbb the Scene or the Scene clubbbbb, or Onnn-e of those," He said._

"_Okay I'm coming wait for me outside," I answered back._

"_I'll wait for you were ever the hell I want to get it," He replied._

"_Okay then bye," I said hanging up._

_Why does he have to drink so much?_

_At the Scene….._

"_Ricky where are you! Ricky?"I asked out loud as I searched the room for Ricky._

"_Hey hottie, can I buy you a drink?"A man from behind asked me._

"_No," I said trying to move away._

"_Come here," he said pulling me._

"_Get away," I said pushing him against the wall._

"_No come here," He said putting his hands on my waist making his hands down._

_I started backing away from him. "Get off you pervert." _

"_Back off she said," A man from faraway said._

"_Tommy I'm so happy your here," I said hugging him._

"_Are you okay Tiffany? Did this man do something to you?" He asked._

"_He just touched me," I whispered in Tommy's ear._

"_Don't worry this will show him not to do that to anyone anymore," Tommy whispered back._

"_Hey man when a lady tells you to back off you back off okay," Tommy said as he kicked the man in the stomach knocking his air out._

"_I'll get you one-day," The man said as he lay on the floor. _

"_Thank you Tommy I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up," I said hugging him._

"_Do you know where Ricky is?" I asked._

"_He's in the bathroom," He said._

"_Thank you for telling me. I just hate it when he drinks," I said._

"_He gets to out of control," Tommy replied._

"_I don't think he's ever going to change," I sighed as we went to the bathroom to find Ricky._

_(End of Flashback)_

_**Some things never change, that's why I didn't answer**_

My sister had been waiting for the movie for a while until she asked me. "Tiffany aren't you going to answer your phone?

"No." I answered quietly as I headed to the living room.

She nodded. "Okay then I can't wait to watch the movie I love Freddie Prince Jr.!!!!"

I smiled. "Me too, I think he is so cute."

"I agree." She said as I put on the movie.

"So how's work?" My sister asked me as I sat on the couch.

I lied. "Great I love being the ECW general manger.

"Tiffany that's great that you like your new job. I'm so proud of you for sticking up for yourself when you told mom and dad that you were going to try out to be a wrestler. I know I would never have the courage to do that." my little sister reminded me as the commercials were on.

I looked at my sister." Nicole you be want ever you want to be. If mom and dad don't agree, you go with what you think is best for you. No matter what I'll always be here for you just know that okay.

She responded with a hug. "Thanks Tiffany."

My phone started ringing again.

"Aren't you going to get that?" My sister asked.

_I know its Ricky. It's got to be him._

"No." I answered.

_**I bet you're in a bar, Glass of Johnny Walker Red, with no one to take you home. **_

_(Ricky's match on Smackdown against Jeff Hardy.)_

"Ricky I'm glad I found you. Are we doing something tonight?" I asked my boyfriend's I approached him from behind.

As he turned around he said," Why would we go celebrate? Are you fucking serious?? I just lost my match official return match against Jeff Hardy you want to go out?

I gave him a hard look."Why are you being like that? What did I do? I just come to ask you if you wanted to go out I didn't say anything about celebrating nothing.

"Well why wouldn't I be? I just lost my match." He answered.

"I know that, I'm sorry about that there was nothing I could do about it," I explained.

He rolled his eyes." Yeah okay whatever I don't want to do anything tonight. I just want to go home and train to get bigger and better."

As I got my suitcase I replied," Fine go home, train, I'm going to go out with the girls so you have fun training. See you later.

As I headed to my office I found my two friends Natalya and Katie Lea.

"Hey guys, are you guys going somewhere tonight?" I asked the Queen of Chaos and the Anvilette.

"Hey Tiffany, Well I wasn't but we call can go somewhere," Natalya suggested.

"Yeah that's fine with me," Katie said.

"Okay what about if you guys come meet me in my office and we head to a club or something," I suggested.

Natalya nodded. "Okay we'll see you there."

"See you soon guys," I said as I left.

_25 mins later…………._

"_Tiffany are you ready?" My best friend Katie Lea asked me with her British accent as she knocked on the door._

_  
As I grabbed my suitcase and purse I replied,"Yeah Katie I'll be out in a sec."_

"_Are you guys ready to go?" I asked Katie as I opened the door._

_I started search the hall for Natalya that was nowhere to be found," Hey Katie where's Nattie?"_

"_She said to excuse her but she and to do something with TJ tonight. She said something about a Hart Tradition or something like that," Katie informed me._

_I sighed." Well guess it's the two of us tonight."_

"_Yeah," Katie said as we walked down the hallway._

"_So where do you want to go?" I asked._

"_What about a bar or something. I've wanted to play pool in such a long time," Katie said as we left the arena._

"_Okay that sounds like fun and what about some karaoke?" I asked._

"_No I suck at it," She replied as we got into her car._

"_So where do you think we can find a bar around here?" I asked._

_As Katie turned on the car she pointed,"The Navigator."_

_After searching for bars we found one. "What about the Corkbar?" Katie suggested._

"_Okay," I responded._

_After driving around for 20 mins we finally arrived at the Corkbar._

"_Wow Katie this place hot," I exclaimed._

"_Do you think they might have pool tables here?" She asked out loud in her British accent._

"_Why don't we go in the back and see," I suggested._

"_Tiffany I think there is some back there," Katie screamed._

_I looked ahead and answered," Okay let's go."_

_I was trying to get through the crowd that I didn't even notice that my phone was vibrating._

_It was Ricky._

"_Tiffany!!!! Tiffany was, were the hell are you? I need you too come pick pick pick me up now." It read._

_Man he's drunk again. Didn't he tell me that he was going to go train?_

"_Where are you?" I asked._

"_At the Corkkbar," He tried to say._

_That's weird I'm at the same bar he's at._

"_I'm here at the same bar with Katie. I'll look for you. Where are you?" I replied._

"_Bar." He said._

"_Tiffany it was very hard t o get back here. So let's start our round," Katie said in her British accent._

_I looked at Katie and answered," Katie I'm sorry. Ricky needs to take him home."_

"_But –"_

"_He's here at the same bar just around here somewhere," I said._

_Katie frowned. "That's awkward. You here he's also here._

"_That's what I thought. So I got to fine Ricky and go home. Sorry about tonight. We should go out another day._

"_Okay," Katie answered._

"_Bye Katie," I said and left._

"_Tiffany your suitcase," Katie screamed but it was too late I started looking for Ricky._

"_Tommy is that you?" I asked to a black haired man._

_Turning around he answered, " Tiffany?"_

"_Tommy, I'm so happy I found you. Do you know where Ricky is?" I asked as I hugged the innovator of Violence._

"_Uh I did not so long ago. He's got to be here somewhere," Tommy said._

_I searched the area where Tommy was sitting no sign of Ricky." Okay well thanks I got to go find him." _

"_Yeah babe why don't we go somewhere right now just you and me," I heard a man in back of me the say._

_Just then I got another text saying "Never mine Tomy is going to give me a ride."_

_I answered saying "Okay then see you at home." _

_I was going to order something to drink when I heard a familiar voice._

"_Richard! What are you doing?" I screamed._

_He laughed as he put his cell phone in his pocket," I'a m kissing my ga ga girl friend what does it looks like?"_

_I turned red. "He was cheating on me, With Maria one of my close friends."_

_Without a doubt I slapped him so hard he turned the other way._

"_Oh so she's your girlfriend huh? Okay Richard then it's over with me. I'm tired of being of always being there for you when your drunk, tired of you not caring about me, tried of the way you how you just call me when you need help like I'm a piece of clothing. I'm tired of us," I said screaming._

"_Whatever. I never gave a shit about you. And you know it." He said laughing._

_I started walking to find Katie when Tommy caught up to me. _

"_Tiff let's go outside," He suggested._

_As we walked outside I started to cry._

"_Tiffany I'm so sorry about Ricky. He's not a good guy for you. All he cares about is trying to get rich and famous," Tommy said._

_I hugged Tommy and laid my head on his shoulder." Tommy I thought he loved me. I didn't know he was like that._

"_I should have told you but I didn't think you would have listened," Tommy said._

_I looked into his eyes," Tommy I would have listened."_

"_But now you know and forget about him," Tommy replied._

_**They're probably closing down, Saying, "No more alcohol." I bet you're in a bar 'cause I'm always your last call. I don't need to check that message. I know what it says. "Baby, I still love you"**_

_On ECW……………….._

_I was getting at the arena with my best friend Natalya and Tyson Kidd._

"_What happened that week when I couldn't go with you and Katie?" My best friend asked me as Tyson drove into the arena parking lot._

"_I broke up with Ricky. I went to a bar with Katie. Then Ricky sent me a text saying that he needed me to pick him. We were in the same bar. I find Tommy and he tells me that he hasn't seen Ricky. I'm going to buy something to drink when he sends me a text that he doesn't need a ride anymore. I turn around to see Ricky kissing Maria. I slapped him and told him it was over. I was tired of Ricky and the way he treated me," I explained._

"_I can't believe that Ricky would do that to you," She said as we got out the car._

_As I got my bag out the car I said," I thought the same."_

"_Thanks for the ride Nattie, TJ I need to go find someone," I said as I left._

_I walked in to find my old boyfriend._

"_Tiffany I'm sorry ---_

_**I think maybe we've had our last call.**_

_  
"I don't care anymore Ricky," I answered back as I entered my office to find my new boyfriend._

_The Innovator of Violence, Tommy Dreamer._

_So what did you guys think? Please tell me what you think :)_


End file.
